


Of Being Sick and Stubborn

by RileySFS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Victoria is so stubborn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySFS/pseuds/RileySFS
Summary: Victoria Hawke is sick, but she is being stubborn about it and Anders has to nearly force her back to bed before he can heal her properly.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 7





	Of Being Sick and Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about from an OC question that stemmed from this COVID-19 pandemic we are currently dealing with, and this is how I answered it for Victoria Hawke:
> 
> **OCQ: How well (or not) does your OC handle being sick? What's their go-to treatment?  
>  Victoria Hawke:**  
> Considering Anders would probably take the day (or longer) off to take care of her, she'd have very little choice but to follow his orders. She hates being sick, and always tries to hide it, but Anders usually catches on pretty quickly. Here's one way I'm imagining it all going down:  
> "Love, you're sick," Anders says. "Go back to bed."  
> "I'm not sick!" Victoria replies, before nearly falling into him.  
> Anders catches her and immediately checks her temperature. "You have a fever, love," he tells her before making her go back to bed.
> 
> It ended up being a bit different, but I hope you enjoy this, and I hope it brings a smile to your face during this pandemic. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Anders, my sweet bird-mage, and I had a little bit of help from the fabulous people of the Anders-Positivity Discord Server. However, being as I am not as familiar with DA2 and DAO as I am with DAI, I am very likely to have made some mistakes. If you notice anything major, please let me know, but please don't bash me for my HCs, as someone on this other Discord server did.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

She felt this coming on the night before, but she didn’t think much of it then. _Oh_ , how she was wrong.

“I could feel your discomfort from the Fade,” Anders says sleepily from beside her. He props his head up with his arm as he looks at her with a worried expression on his face and brushes some hair out of her eyes. “What’s wrong, love?”

Victoria sighs. “I just can’t sleep,” she mutters.

Even in this just waking up haze, Anders has known Victoria long enough to be able to tell when she lies, and he suddenly realizes that her forehead felt a little warm. He places a hand on her forehead again and immediately has to pull it back with a gasp due to how hot it is. He is almost immediately wide awake and he begins sending healing magic her way.

“Anders, what are you _doing_?!” Victoria asks in shock. “I’m _fine_!”

“You have a fever, love,” Anders says as he finishes the basic spell he’d been using. He then looks at her with the intense gaze he only gives her when she’s being stubborn like this. “Please, let me at least try to lower the fever and make you feel more comfortable.”

“I’m _fine_!” Victoria insists again. “I don’t feel sick at all!” She suddenly breaks out into a coughing fit.

Anders quickly helps her sit up and rubs her back while summoning his healing magic again to relieve the coughing fit faster.

When the coughing fit finally subsides, Anders takes her hand in his and places it on her forehead so she can feel how hot it is for herself.

“You’re sick, love,” he says. “Wait here while I go get you some water.” With that, he gets out of bed to go get her some water.

Victoria, however, gets out of bed herself soon after—albeit with a bit of a struggle.

When Anders sees her out of bed, he immediately sets down the cup of water he had been pouring and frowns at her.

“I’m _fine_!” she insists yet again. “See?” She is about to do a little dance when she trips on her own feet and starts to fall to the floor. Luckily, Anders’s reflexes are quick, and he is able to catch her before that happens.

Anders sends a small electrical shock into her hand to try to get her to heed his advice.

“Ow!” Victoria exclaims in shock. “What the fuck was _that_ for?!”

Anders gives her the look again. “If you won’t heed my advice on your own, love, I will be forced to make you,” he tells her before his eyes flash for a second as Justice tells him something. “Or Justice will.” He begins to lead her back to the bed. “Don’t make me put a sleeping spell on you, love.”

Victoria is about to give in when she suddenly breaks out into another coughing fit just as they reach the bed, and Anders quickly sits her down and summons his healing magic again.

“Ugh, as much as I hate being put under sleeping spells, you may have to,” Victoria mutters once the coughing fit has stopped. “This is getting worse by the _second_!”

“And your voice is getting hoarse,” Anders says with worry. He is about to stand up to go get the water when he notices that she is shivering slightly. “Are you cold?”

Before Victoria can answer, she goes into another coughing fit, and while Anders is able to summon his healing magic again, this one is a lot worse, and Victoria begins to pass out from running out of air.

“Shit!” Anders mutters when he realizes this before quickly putting a sleeping spell on her. This immediately stops the coughing fit, but Anders still has a lot of work to do, starting with getting her back in bed and stable.

Several hours later, after Anders has gotten Victoria stable and told everyone what’s going on, along with orders not to disturb them, he finally feels comfortable enough to get some rest. However, a knock on the bedroom door quickly throws that to the wind.

“I know you said not to disturb you guys, but I was just checking in to see if you needed anything to eat or something,” Varric says as he opens the door slightly.

Anders lifts his head from the pillow and looks at Varric with half-closed eyes, a sliver of annoyance fighting against his better judgement. “Uhh. Perhaps some water would be nice.” His voice sounds dry and tired. He is _exhausted_. “And maybe something light to eat.”

Varric nods, and, once he closes the door behind him, promising the water and food, Anders flops his head back down with a sigh, turning to look over at Victoria once more before letting his eyes close.

**O0o0o0o**

It takes a week before Victoria is healthy again. During this time, Anders stays by her side to tend to her every need. He only leaves her side to relieve himself or to update everyone on her condition.

When it comes down to it, Victoria is a stubborn woman, whether sick or not, and even _that_ may one day be her downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the ending is kinda weak, but I had to end it there, or else this would've turned into a whole fucking project lol.
> 
> Also, full disclaimer, I'm not a doctor, and for some reason my mind tends to over exaggerate sickness to the extreme. Like, they'll start out fine, but will quickly fade. 
> 
> Special thank you to MageBoy#8987 on Discord for coming up with these lines (which I edited a bit from this original text to better fit my needs):  
> Anders lifts his head from the make-shift pillow and looks at Varric with half-closed eyes, a sliver of annoyance fighting against better judgement.  
> ‘Uhh. Perhaps some water would be nice.’ His voice sounds dry and tired. He is _exhausted_.  
> Once Varric closes the door behind him, promising the water, Anders flops his head back down with a sigh, turning to look over at Victoria once more before letting his eyes close.
> 
> If you would like to get to know Victoria better, here is her OC page: https://my-dragon-age-canon-worldstate.fandom.com/wiki/Victoria_Hawke
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading/bookmarking this, as well as for leaving comments/kudos! Y'all are the best! Maker and Creators guide you all! For those of you waiting for an update to my main WIP long fic, This Shit is Weird, I hope to post the next chapter next Saturday! Until then, please stay safe in this pandemic! Practice safe social distancing, and follow your local/national authority's instructions! We can beat this if we all do our part!


End file.
